A Dog Story
by werewolf girl8907
Summary: Will have to read to understand, starts with Chloe in safe house and soon to be the invasion of the Edison Group, rated T for soon language and M rated video games are brought up. PLEASE READ :-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Warning, this story will be weird, TRUST ME! This will be my main priority for a couple days, I really want to get to the part where it explains the title 'A Dog Story' and it will REALLY be weird, but enjoy**

**Disclaimer- Only in a parallel universe will I own Darkest Powers, and in that universe it will have talking dogs, and supernaturals, and I will be a werewolf :-P lol to bad it doesn't exist :-(  
**

* * *

**(CPOV)**

Three weeks is how long we have been at this safe house, and it has proven to actually _be _a safe house. I know from many movies that safe houses aren't all ways 'safe'.

Andrew has told us the plan for storming the Edison group, it is pretty smart, but I was fearing the little part of the plan that would be open fighting with magic, me helping Liz and that demi-demon (finally told everyone) to fight, (hopefully) Rae's fire, and Derek's werewolf strength. I had no idea what would happen during those minutes or hours, maybe even days. Who knew maybe this would turn into a war between supernaturals, you never know. But I was probably just working myself up.

See the plan was to lure the Edison Group over to that factory at night since one of the people in the safe house (a teleporter) had cleared that it had been shutdown for good. Than somehow fight, which was not exactly the best idea, but the luring would be Simon, Andrew, Derek and 5 other people. Than the rest of us would go hid out in the factory. One of those 5 people was a necromancer, professional, who would get the demi-demon onto our side and get it out of the hospital, along with Brady, Liz (who I was going to contact) and maybe that girl Amber if shes still there. It was a good plan saying that, that was just a small summary of the big things we were going to do during that. But for now we were stuck waiting for the all clear to go.

Right now I was sitting in the living room with Derek and Simon, Simon was playing Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2. Derek and I were watching him walk in to an airport and just kill everyone there. I didn't understand but it really helped push it towards the fact that war games were just annoying loud banging. Derek looked like he was just starring through the TV, his eyes were blank and distant. Simon kept swearing at the TV, I was about ready to get up and leave. When I heard cop alarms starting to go off on the game I decided to get up and leave. I was half way to the door when I finally caught Derek's attention, he glanced up at me and asked where I was going. I shrugged and continued out the door, half hoping he would follow. Of course he didn't he seemed like he was tired right now, I never know with that guy though. I went out to the dinning room where Andrew was most of the time, but for once he wasn't. So I turned for the other room he's usually in, his office. I climbed the staircase, thinking I would at least hear Tori in her room, but for some reason she was _still _ sleeping, it was 2p.m. Andrew's office was on the third floor so it took a bit of walking since the staircases are on the other side of every hallway.

I finally got to his door and was standing there with my hand held in a fist above it, about to knock, when I asked myself 'why was I going to Andrew'? Oh right I remember now.

I knocked on the door saying it was me.

"Come in." He said sounding occupied.

I walked in and looked at him, he had his reading glasses on and was looking at a paper with a coffee in his other hand.

"What's up Chloe?" He asked, not looking up from his paper.

"I was wondering if you heard back from Ciara?"

"Well actually I have" he looked up, "she said that it looked like we would be able to start the plan by Wednesday."

It was now Monday "really? Well that's a relief, I was thinking it might be a whole another week, that would suck." I said.

"Yeah, I'm glad its almost time too, I want to be able to send you kids home safely soon, I know you're really missing your Dad."

"Yeah, and I really hope my aunt's okay." I said.

"Mmm-hmm" Andrew mumbled, looking back at his paper. I took that as a sign that he was busy and I turned toward the door. I was waiting for him to say sorry like he usually did when he ignored us on accident but for once he didn't. I walked out and closed the door silently behind me. What should I do, there wasn't anything to do at this place. I walked downstairs to the main floor, Looking out the window, hoping for a bright sunny day, but of course it was raining. I had no idea how we were going to handle the fight when it was raining enough lately for it to flood. I walked over to the window to see if the puddles were growing any bigger, and sure enough the biggest one (that now everyone was calling the lake) had grown even bigger. Wouldn't be longer till that lake was a sea if it kept raining like this.

I decided to go down to the basement for the library, hoping that the ghosts weren't down there. I passed through the living room where Derek and Simon were still in the exact same spots. Simon was now at some city like place with a ton of talking and loud banging, and I really didn't understand how Derek could just sit there and stare at the TV like it was interesting. But he still had that blank look in his emerald eyes. I was really starting to wonder what he was thinking about, I know I get like that sometimes, day-dreamy, but not this bad. I continued after waiting to see if he could tell I was staring at him, but he didn't.

The library in the basement was full from floor to ceiling with bookcases filled with books about supernaturals, history, fiction, non-fiction, etc. I went straight to where the book I have been reading was, but when I turned down the hall-like area of books, I saw a ghost. A woman with brown hair down to her waist and bright literially glowing hazel eyes. I crept away slowly, not in the mood to get blasted or sobbed on by a 20 year old ghost. As soon as I reached the staircase I bolted up the stairs, hoping their was _something_ I could do up there. Of course not, Simon and Derek were in the exact same position, Andrew was presumably still upstairs,and Tori must have still been sleeping.

Great this was going to be a _Long_ two days.

* * *

**A/N- It is purposely short, it's just a quick catch up to whats going on and what will happen before they invade the Edison Group, and don't worry, my weirdness will be unleashed SOON :-)**

**As ussual, thanks sooo much for reading, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, sorry for spelling/grammar.**

**ReViEw :-) Even if its just a simple- good, k, :-), continue, awesome, or something easy, I mean you took time to read it, it will only take one more second out of your awesome lives to review for me, it makes me SOOO happy and want to continue IMMEDIATELY. SO PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here is another chapter, don't worry the weird part will come soon :-)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DP**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**(CPOV)**

I sat down next to Derek again, hoping that I would knock him out of his daydream, but it was a fail. I sighed and looked at the screen Simon was at the menu of the game, hopefully quiting out of it.

"Are you done now?" I asked, trying to make it sound polite.

He looked back at me and smiled, "Yeah, do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, defiantly, there's nothing else to do around here." I said, smiling.

"I know, so how bout Night at the Museum 2?"

"Sure" I said, than turned to Derek. But he wasn't there, dang he was quiet.

"Where did Derek go?" I asked.

"What? Was he here? I didn't see him. "Simon said, looking confused.

"Yeah, he was here the entire time watching you play that game; at least I think he was watching. He was all dazed out." I said.

"Again, he's been like that since Saturday, I wonder what's wrong." He said, "Can you go look for him and ask if he wants to watch it two?"

"Yeah" I said, already heading towards the door.

Where would Derek go to his room, the kitchen, or outside. I couldn't just knock off the outside guess because its running, he still go's out there. Since I was closet to the kitchen I decided to look there. I got lucky, he was there, sitting at the table staring out the window and taping his hand on the table. I walked up to him, expecting him to turn and look at me any moment. Again he didn't, it almost felt like he was ignoring me. Which we all knew was not a good idea in this house right now...

Last week I had really pissed Derek off, enough for him to leave. There was another werewolf here who was 'special' not like the bad kind. He had a problem where he got _really_ sick and than changed all the way like 2 days after he got it. Well he was sick like that so everyone was paying attention to him, trying to help. None of us noticed that we were completely ignoring Derek during that. I felt real bad because he had tried to get my attention when he was about to change and I didn't even _know _he was standing there. That same day he did change, fully. He had run off though, for some reason he thought that it would be better if he left. Thank god I found him, or he would probably still be gone now.

"Hey, you better not be trying to ignore me." I said playfully.

He didn't turn.

"Derek? Are you okay?" I asked when he was quiet.

Still no response.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder; he finally turned to look at me.

"Huh? What, what's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes like he had been sleeping.

"Simon and I are going to watch the new Night at the Museum; do you want to watch too?"

"Oh? Umm, no, thanks though." He said standing up and starting towards the stairs.

"Hey Derek" I said before he was gone, standing in the same place.

He looked back at me, "what?"

"Are you okay? You're acting really weird lately."

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He said going up the stairs to end the conversation.

I sighed; it was almost like he was mad at me or something.

I walked back to the living room to watch the movie with Simon.

**(DPOV)**

I really didn't like the idea for the invasion in the Edison Groups place. I didn't want to be one of the people luring the Edison Group to the factory; I couldn't just leave Chloe to look for a hiding spot on her own. I don't know if I could _physically_ leave Chloe behind, the wolf in my head wouldn't let me. Ever since I fully changed the wolf has been louder in my head. I was hoping he would quiet down, but of course knowing that he _could _take control meant that he wanted it even more and would try even harder to take me. Even though we were the same person, it still felt like we were totally different people. (Or animals I guess whatever) I wanted to protect her, and this fight thing wasn't exactly my _favorite _idea. I can't see Chloe fighting a ton of people. I'd have to protect her and fight at the same time. I don't know if it would be easier when I'm a wolf or human, I'm good at protecting Chloe like this. But than again I let her get skinned by a bullet, I could have moved her faster than that. If I had been faster I could have gotten to that alley before Chloe was even pushed to the ground by that girl. If I hadn't decided to walk through that park that one night we wouldn't have two homicidal werewolves trying to track us down. Hell I wouldn't have caused a lot of things if I just left Chloe alone. But I did save her life from that gun, I saved her from being permanently scared from that girl in the alley, I got her away from Liam and Ramon. I can't seem to get a break here. Not to mention I just made her cry when I was a wolf.

_Ugh, this is impossible_.

I love Chloe and I have no idea of a useful way to protect her from all harm, all I can do is get her out of the way enough to only get scratched or cut a bit by those dangers. At least that's something right? Right?! I wanted to make her feel safe around me, when she was scared it stung so bad, I know I shouldn't just live in the past. But that just hurt, I never wanted to hurt her or scare her yet I did. I had even got her to think that I didn't want her around anymore when it was the complete opposite, I _needed _her around. It was so messed up when she wasn't with Simon and I, when she was took by the Edison Group. I was afraid what might happen to her.

I've been in love with this girl longer than I think, I'm pretty sure I had saw something in her when I first saw her. And now she was my friggin mate... And she didn't even know. How smart was that? All I care about is protecting Chloe, and trying to get her to feel the same way over me. Even though I know that she is Simon's girl, I still want her to like me too. Even with the fact that I'm a big disgusting werewolf jerk. She seems to be able to see under how I look and talk to me like I'm a human being, not a monster. I hope it stays like that.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up, Chloe was there, eyes wide with worry.

My heart thundered, "Huh, what, what's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes since they were stinging for some reason.

"Simon and I are going to watch the new Night at the Museum; do you want to watch too?" She asked.

I scanned her face for a second, "Oh? Umm, no, thanks though." I said standing up; I had some questions for Andrew.

"Hey Derek" Chloe said before I went up the stairs, her voice soft.

I glanced back at her "what?"

"Are you okay? Your acting really weird lately." she said, her voice still soft.

It was nice that she was worried about me, but I couldn't tell her what I have been thinking about for the last couple days. "I'm fine, just a little tired." than climbed the stairs.

I hit the first level and heard Chloe sigh, I hope I didn't upset her, but with me I probably did. I felt my shoulders slump, I just couldn't get my way with this crap.

I was hoping that Andrew wasn't to busy to talk to me, he knew that I _really _liked Chloe and he tried to help me with talking to her. He thought that I should try, but I thought that I should just give up and let Simon have her, no matter how much it would hurt to see them that close.

I hated walking up to Andrew's office; it was such a long walk with a lot of stairs. The house was REALLY long and big so it took forever to get to the other end. Tori's room was totally silent; maybe she copied me and ran away since we all think she's a little bitch, well almost everyone except Chloe. Of course, sometimes (even though I love her) I think she's a little too nice. I dazed out again, staring at my feet with my hands in my pockets (brooding like Simon always says) I knew this place well enough to do that now.

_You should have gone to watch that movie with Chloe._ The wolf growled in my head.

'I know, but she's still Simon's girl, she needs to spend time alone with him without me stopping every little move Simon makes.'

_NO she is not, she's ours._ He snarled.

'I'm not taking my brother's crush, I can't it would be wrong.'

_He ALWAYS gets the girl, now it's our turn._

'True, but no. '(The way he kept saying 'our' was _really _getting on my nerves.)

_You have to try!_ The oversize dog was snarling and it sounded like a train in my ears. I noticed the reason was because _I _was snarling now. I'm not letting the wolf take over right now.

I did.

_No you didn't that was NOTHING, you can try to flirt with her, Simon can do it, don't let that dumb kid get our mate._

'Okay, you know what you can make fun of me, but when you pick on my brother you can just sit there and fume to your self' I snarled right back at him.

_Oh shut up, you know he's dumb compared to you!_

'He's good at Social Studies and Language Arts; I'm good at Math and Science! Anyway he's smart with detail he's an artist! So sit down and shut up you mongrel.'

_Don't you dare say that again, you know you're just calling your self that jerk!_

We continued this fight until I was at Andrew's office. I was hanging outside his door, and I'm sure I looked a little murderous. I was growling at the wolf who was laughing at me. I quit the growling and took a deep breath, not wanting to scare Andrew.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Derek." I said, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Come in."

I opened the door trying not to slam it closed.

"What's wrong Derek?" Andrew said.

"Stupid wolf in my friggin head" I growled.

"Again, maybe you should go outside and let it out for a bit, maybe it will quiet down." He suggested.

"Already tried that before, doesn't work" I said, sucking in air.

"But that was the first one, maybe you should try again, see if it's any different?"

I felt my lip curl, I shook my head. "Sorry, but yeah sure I'll try." I said.

"Okay, well good luck, I know it's not easy to change." He said as I walked out.

I shut the door with a 'yeah, really hard' than walked down the hall as fast as possible, trying to avoid the wolf sticking its head back in.

Down stairs I tried my best to stay out of Chloe's view. She didn't need to be with me when I changed anymore; I finished my first full and need to be able to do it myself. I knew she would try to come with if she saw me go outside. I want her to come, but I'm afraid what might happen if she's there when I'm a wolf. That's how she found me after I ran away. But this was different.

I slipped out of the room to the kitchen; I thought I was completely silent, but apparently not. Chloe came flying after me, once I had my hand on the doorknob.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked her voice innocent.

"Outside, what does it look like?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I figured that, but why? It's raining won't it be cold without a jacket or a sweater…" She trailed off.

Shit, she knows what I'm doing.

"Can I-"

I cut her off

"No Chloe I don't need you to." I said, a bit harsher than I needed. I opened the door and walked out.

I couldn't hear anything from inside anymore. I was traveling fast, wanting to get this over with. The wolf was howling with happiness.

I got out to the tree line and ran deeper into it. I felt a little bad about what I said to Chloe now. She usually tries to get her way now; she should have came out and followed me. I figured she would have I actually did want her to come now…

I turned back looking at the path back to the house. Expecting Chloe to come into view any moment, but she wasn't any where in sight. I felt a whine bubbling up, I may have done the first full change by myself but that was because I thought Chloe was purposely ignoring me. That didn't mean I couldn't have her with right now right? Maybe I should go back and get her.

_No, I want out, forget her right now just go!_

'Fine' I turned back towards the deeper part of the woods and started to run getting as deep as I dare. I got to a clearing in the dense woods, well kind of like a clearing; it had a couple smaller trees like a fire demon was practicing here before and replanted all the trees the accidentally burned down.

I stripped down to my boxers and knelt down, preparing to change. I took a deep breath and waited, opening the 'cage' that I kept the wolf in. Trying my best to endure the pain without Chloe again. I hacked up my lunch first, mind starting to spin. Fingers shifting to claws sinking into the damp soaking ground, the rain pounding on my back felt nice, but had my slipping around like crazy. I was ready to yell for Chloe when I felt a crack; it scared me because I hadn't felt that any other time. Than the main pain of the change hit me, pounding at me like a sludge hammer thrown at me from a plane three hundred feet in the air. My head started to spin. Wolf trying to completely control me, I didn't know if I could trust it _that _much. The wolf snarled, which means I snarled. It already had my body at the moment. I was probably closer to looking like a canine than a human being. Pain kept exploding at every nerve in my body. I felt my jaw and nose lengthening. I threw up again and felt really weird since I actually had a muzzle now. I whined.

_Please don't take me completely over_.

I begged the wolf, he was fighting for control over my body with me, and I got to say that he was winning.

'Ha, jerk, give me a chance, I won't hurt our mate. But I can't promise anything about that little bitch Tori!'

_No! Chloe will HATE me if you do that! Don't touch ANYONE, if you see anyone leave, please! _I begged, as the wolf slid into my place, shoving me into that 'cage' my body formed into a wolves. It felt so wrong, I swear…. I watched my own wolf head shake.

'Fine I'll leave everyone alone since you let me have control for once.'

_Thank-you_ I whined, relaxed now. I could handle this, it was _really_ weird, but I'll be fine.

I got to watch myself do things I didn't know a wolf could do. Even though I knew that werewolves don't usually lose themselves to the wolf, I felt fine right now. I could trust him right now so I let him get out and get a real look at the world outside his cage.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading sorry for spelling/grammar, please please please please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own DP**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**(****CPOV****)**

Derek was mad at me. The way he cut me off just than, he was going to change and he said he didn't need me anymore. I felt like a tool again, he was using me for comfort in his changes. God what a nice friend he was! I _wanted_ to comfort him, make sure he was okay and try to show he wasn't what he thought he was when HE IS!! That jerk!! Well you know what, he can just forget it. I'm not going to talk to him anymore. I don't give a crap if he leaves from being ignored again. He was FRIGGIN USING ME! I thought he was actually a nice person underneath but no, he was just a jerk. I could feel tears in my eyes. I can't believe this, I just can't believe it. I really thought we were getting to be good friends and that I could turn to him with anything, but no what a jerk. To think I thought I might actually have been falling for him. I turned back, heading for my borrowed room. Movie forgotten.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Simon asked as I passed through the living room.

"Your brother, that's what's wrong, he's just a big JERK!" I yelled.

"What?! What happened, what did he do this time?!" Simon said.

"HE USED ME, AGAIN!!" I screamed.

I saw Tori bolt out of her room, yelling, 'what's going on, what happened?'

I slammed my door when I went into my room, taking my i-pod out of my pocket and putting it on the player, turning it up as loud as it let me. Than fell on my bed and sobbed.

**(****SPOV****)**

Great Chloe was made at Derek now, what did he do? Andrew came down after all the screaming and yelling, asking what was going on, and for some reason if Derek was at all connected to it.

"Why, what is going on between them?" I asked him.

"Derek was having problems with the wolf again." He said walking away.

Problems with the wolf, what was he talking about? Derek fully changed a while ago. Why would he still be having problems with the wolf? And by 'wolf' what did he mean? Why didn't I know anything about my brother?! How lousy was that?

"Whats going with Derek, what do you mean when you say that Derek's having problems with his wolf?" I asked Andrew, following him.

"You'd have to ask him Simon, I really don't know how to explain it; I'm surprised you don't know about that." He said, opening the door to outside and calling for Derek.

I had aboslutley no idea what was going on right now, all I knew was that Chloe was really mad at Derek. And Derek was outside, most likely a wolf right now. I ran upstairs and tried to get Chloe to talk, but all I could hear was loud emo-like music and Chloe crying. Normally I would wait till she calmed down and then go in and try to comfort her. But I decided against it, I also had to try to talk some sense into Derek. Maybe I could help by looking for him. Than get him to change and go apologize to Chloe for whatever he did or said to her. I went back downstairs to find that Andrew was outside talking to what looked like a tree from where I was. But Derek was probably somewhere around there. I went back to the living room to see Tori just staring at a wall. What the heck is wrong with this house right now? I tapped Tori on the shoulder; she looked back at me, than her gaze turned to ice.

"What is happening" She yelled.

"I'm as lost as you are Tori, don't yell."

"You've been down here playing video games all day; you should have seen what was happening." She almost growled.

"Well maybe you should get your lazy butt out of bed every once in a while and acctually do something to help instead of just taking up space." I yelled at her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SCREAMING" Andrew yelled loud enough to wake the dead, that would _deffianatly,_ make Chloe happy.

"Whats going on Andrew" I asked him.

"I REALLY don't know right now." He said going upstairs and pounding on what I guessed was Chloe's door.

"Chloe, can you come out here?!" Andrew said, but it was still loud enough for me to hear, like he was trying to keep calm.

I went back into the kitchen just as Derek flew in the door, his eyes had a terror in them but other wise he looked really mad.

"You better be going to apologize to Chloe." I said to him.

"I was planning on it!" He growled.

He ran up the stairs, leaving me with queen bitch again.

I went back out to the living room, Tori was sitting on the couch starring at the TV that was off.

"Okay, I know this is stupid but, when I saw that the TV was off I immediately thought of the 'TV go dark'thing from Jimmy Neutron." Tori said still staring at the TV.

I laughed, than sat down next to her and turned the movie back on.

**(CPOV)**

I stopped crying after about a minute, I remembered that I shouldn't cry over a boy. I turned down my music and just sat in my room, staring out the window, the raindrops sliding down the window. I heard a knock on the door I looked at it but didn't say anything, I didn't want to talk to anyone, and no doubt someone would be asking what happened between Derek and me.

"Chloe, can you please let me in, it's Derek." He sounded upset

"Why should I let you in JERK?!" I yelled, sobs starting to creep into my voice.

"Because, I need to talk to you, explain why I acted like that… Apologize." He said, I swear I never heard him sound this upset. "Please?" He begged I could hear a bit of a whine in his voice.

I didn't know what to do. How could I just let him after he did that to me? But he souded so upset. So I just stayed quiet hoping he would give up and leave.

"Chloe, please I'd rather apologize to your face, not your door." Okay he couldn't be that upset.

I didn't say anything just stayed on my bed and stared at the door. I could just see him leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway smirking but making his voice sound like that. But I could also see him sitting on the floor his head on the door and whining. How could I tell which it was with how much I know about Derek?

"Chloe I'm not leaving until you let me apologize to you."

"BLAH, Im fine I have everything I need in here!" I yelled, turning on a song that could keep me mad at him.

I heard him sigh than what sounded like him siting down.

It was now 8pm. And Derek was serious about not leaving; he didn't even go down for dinner. I can imagine his stomach growling out there. He moans for me to come out every couple minutes. Suprisingly he kept saying 'please' and had given up on apologizing to my face, now he was saying sorry every time two. I just ignored him, letting my P!nk music and Three Days Grace music play by itself. I was REALLY sick of his using me thing. First he had used me to get Simon out of Lyle house which really pissed me off, now this. Not to mention how he was acting around me while we were on the run, like he wanted me to get lost.

"Chloe, please, I'm sorry." He moaned again but this time he had a touch of a whine added to it.

I flipped on my TV and watched Twilight, pausing my music for once.

He whined, like a really whine. Like a dog. "Chloe please, I didn't mean it like I was using you." He continued whining. He sighed again after a minute, than there was a _really _weird sound coming from him. Something I never thought I would hear from Derek. I had to turn up the volume and quietly walk over to the door to make sure my ears werent dead. I sat down by the door and pressed my ear against it. Sure enough sounded like Derek was _crying, _Derek! CRYING?! I did not think that was even possible I muted my TV and the he was quiet for a second, but I could hear him trying to press back a whine. I wasn't hearless. I may be mad at him but I didn't think it was even possible to get Derek to cry and the fact that he was made me believe that he didn't mean it. I opened the door and he almost fell over, he had been leaning on the door. I got down on my knees next to him; I could see the tear tracks on his face.

"Holy crap you're crying!" I said.

He curled his lip to growl but all that came out was a whimper.

"You have to be serious than?" I said.

"Yes!" He barely got the words out; it looked like he was going to break down.

"Chloe, I didn't mean 'I don't need you anymore' like I was using you. I'm so sorry."He whined.

"Okay than how did you mean it?" I asked.

He was quiet for a second, "I didn't need you to help me anymore, I didn't want you to be by me as a wolf because I had no idea what would happen." He looked down "now I wish you were there."

"Okay, what happened?" I asked.

"I let the wolf control me, but I wanted to show you that… I couldn't even hurt you when I wasn't in control. I wanted you to be able to trust me anytime."

I felt my stomach start doing flips again. His head was down, but it still looked like he was really upset.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad because I was ignoring you again?" I asked in a monotone voice.

His head whipped up his eyes were red from crying "No! Defiantly not! Please understand Chloe I'm extreamly sorry, I really messed up!"

"Okay, I forgive you this time. But if this happens again I'm not going to believe you." I said.

"Thank you" He said in a large breath like he had been holding that all day. "I thought I lost one of my only friends." He said, his eyes had something weird in them, but it sent my stomach into flips again.

I looked away, "yeah, you're a good friend Derek, for the most part."

"Most part? What am I doing wrong, I don't want to be a pain." He said, I looked back at him and he had a jocking smile on his face, I punched him playfully.

"Well let's see your annoying, to talkative, clingy, ask for to much." I said jokingly; thank God he didn't take that wrong. He acctually laughed.

"Come on, I'm starving." He said standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and bounced up.

"I figured you would be. But one thing first, I suggest you try to get your eyes to look less red."

"What?!" he said,"my eyes are red!?" he was looking around wildly.

I laughed, "a red eyed werewolf, oh no that can't be a good thing."

"Oh shut it Chloe." He barked and walked into the nearest bathroom. I followed him in.

"How do you get rid of red eyes?" He asked looking for a towel.

"Try splashing them with water." I suggested

He glanced back at me, his lip curled like 'what do you mean' "I want the red to be gone not worse." He said laughing.

I laughed two and wet down a washcloth. "Hust dab your eye with that, not to hard though and it should go away."

"You would know what to do." He said smirking.

"Shut up, my mom died and I did that all the time to get the red out." I snaped looking out the hallway. My heart started hurt when I said that. Derek was quiet for a moment.

I looked back at him, he was looking at me and had spun his head back to face the mirror and dab.

"Maybe you should try…You know-"

Now it was my turn to be quiet. I was quiet for a whole minute before Derek spoke up.

"You don't have to Chloe, I was just suggesting if you're bored or something we can try. I mean you have your neckalace, who knows she might be standing right next to you right now and not telling you."

"I know, but when you say 'we' do you mean you and me?" I asked.

He looked down at me, "yeah, I mean it's up to you I can be with you if you want."

"Yeah I think I would like that, it would be nice to have someone around." I said.

"Okay, well whenever you want to try it, I'll be there for you." He said, dabbing his eyes again.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I glanced at him, "let me see really quick."

"Hmm, what?"

"Your eyes." I said with a laugh.

"Oh" he bent down and let me look into his eyes. They were clear now.

"Your good" I said looking away fast because his eyes kept making my stomach flip.

"Okay, lets go downstairs." He said tossing the wet washcloth into the basket, getting it right in the middle.

Downstairs it was eerily quiet, not even the TV was on. I went to the kitchen with Derek after I saw that the living room was completely empty. Andrew was at the dinning room table, a big blueprint out in front of a building layed out in front of him, I ran up next to Derek and looked down at it. Andrew had his reading glasses on and hadn't even seen us come up. I waved my hand in front of his glasses.

"Hmmm, oh Chloe Derek, good to see you two are getting along again." He said.

"Yeah, what's gping on here?" Derek said, motioning to the blueprint.

"Oh, right you guys don't know whats going on." He said. "Chloe, you know what you asked me this morning?"

"Yeah", Derek looked confused so I said "I asked if you had heard from Ciara lately, and you said we could start the invasion on Wendsday."

"Yeah, well we have to start tomorrow; Ciara said that it will be perfect to hit at 3 tomorrow."

"Why 3, you'd think that would be just as busy as noon." Derek said.

"Not 3p.m. 3a.m" Andrew said.

I'm sure Derek and I had the same expression on our faces.

Andrew laughed "Yeah I know, but get ready to go. Go get everything you'll need together, Derek if you want to go to sleep as a wolf so your ready right away it's up to you."

I looked up at Derek, "umm, will it be easier if I'm a wolf when we have to lure the Group over?" He asked, I could tell in his eyes he didn't want to be a wolf all night.

"Yeah, they might think you'll be more vaulnrable." Andrew said.

"Ok, sure." Derek said, gaze moving to the side.

"So I suggest you all go to bed ASAP, you can grab something small to eat but not too much." Andrew said.

We both noded and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Derek was compleatley silent as we made sanwhiches for ourselfs.

"Derek, I know you're worried about being a wolf all night." I said, putting on my peanut butter for my PB&J.

"Yeah, I'll be fine though, I can handle it." He said.

"Do you want me to help you change?"I asked.

Derek walked to the fridge and looked at me as I opened it. "Yes, please." He said.

"Okay, can you pass me the jelly from in there?" I asked.

He handed me the jar and walked back to the counter. My gaze followed him. He leaned against the counter and bit into his sandwich, looking at me. My cheecks heated and I turned back to my sandwich. He really didn't look that bad any more; his skin was clear for the most can only see a little bit of acne when you're really close to him. His hair was thicker and was never oiley, in fact he only had to take one shower a day now and if he missed one he was fine.

Derek sighed, "You know, being a werewolf can really be a pain sometimes." He said.

I turned back to him, "I understand, but think what its like for me, the seeing ghosts and all that crap! At least you get a break from it." I said.

"Yeah, I think the only supernatural that has it easy is the sorcerers and witches, I mean look at Simon and Tori they were just sitting on the couch during our fight."Derek said.

I laughed, "Predictable, lazy supernaturals."

Derek snorted, "Exactly what I was thinking."

We were quiet again as we ate our sandwiches, lost in our own thoughts. All though mine were about Derek, Im pretty sure his were still about being a werewolf.

We finished eating out sandwiches, and by than I had fallen for Derek, I was right about that I was head over heals for him now. I was starting to be clumsier around him now; I think I stubbed my toe 4 times while we were going up stairs. I was almost glad when he went his way to change and I went mine. I was taking a shower while he was doing whatever to get ready to change. I didn't know if he could sleep like a wolf or not, I hoped he will be okay, get enough sleep and everything. I couldn't stop thinking about him; he really was a nice guy. I know I use to say he wasn't nice under neath, he was a full jerk. But you just had to get to know him better and he was awesome. Protective, nice, easy to talk to, enjoys talking . Oh I could go on for hours about him, but right now I need to go help him change.

* * *

**A/N- thanks for reading, sorry for spelling/grammar, and please please please please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Don't own DP**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**(CPOV)**

I walked silently down the hall. Already wearing what I needed for the invasion. All it was, was a ton of black clothing, I thought it was stupid to wear a bunch of black. I can hide better yeah, what ever. But when were fighting there is no point of wearing black and it makes me look horrible. Not that I really care what I look like, but I hate it when I look like a sick goth when I'm wearing black.

I knocked on Derek's door, and it swung open, he pulled me in fast like something was wrong.

"Okay let's get this over with." He mumbled.

He had a spot cleared on his floor in the bathroom. I walked in there with him. He got dropped down to all fours and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you know how to get your self to change?" I asked.

"Of course Chloe, I just did it today. Dang this is two changes in a single day, whatever." He said, shaking his head.

I gave a small laugh, "calm down Derek. Like you just said, lets get this over with okay."

He grunted and positioned himself.

"It takes a minute." He said.

I nodded, waiting for all of it to start.

He started to shake after 20 seconds of silence, than his back shot up. I quickly put my hand on his back, hoping I was doing the right thing. The fur was coming faster than his partial changes. I watched his face as his jaw and nose lengthened fast to a muzzle. He hadn't thrown up yet, I wondered if he still did. Derek looked at me; his eyes were full of pain, but no fear this time. I guess that made sense this was his third time fully changing, he was use to it now. He whined and his gaze went to the front. I was surprised by how fast it was going this time. He pretty much looked like a wolf now. His fur was long enough for sure; in fact it had stopped growing. I waited for the change to complete for only 10 seconds. The next thing I knew, Derek was a wolf standing in front of me. He sighed and sat down looking at me. I'd seen him like this before, but it still surprised me that it was him.

"Well that was faster than I'm used to seeing." I said.

Derek nodded. His eyes were so amazing against his black fur.

"You think you'll be able to sleep like that?" I asked, standing up and opening the bathroom door for him.

He yawned and nodded. I laughed; I guess that answered my question. Derek walked out of the bathroom and climbed onto his bed, lying down.

I sat down on the bed next to him for a second. He put his head in my lap, eyes closed, than he sighed again. I put my hand on his back and rubbed. I knew it felt like I was petting to him, but he knew I was just trying to make him more comfortable.

I knew that he wouldn't want to sleep as a wolf. I don't think he really even wanted to be a wolf for the invasion.

"Aww that's a cute dog" I heard someone say.

I looked up, there was a girl maybe 4 or 5 standing in front of me; I figured it was a ghost, since Derek was completely quiet, not sleeping but quiet.

"Umm, you're a ghost aren't you?" I asked the girl. I saw Derek's eyes flash open than close again; he knew I could handle it.

"Umm, ghosts aren't real, right? I don't like ghosts there scary." She said.

"Yeah I can agree with that" I said, looking away.

"can I pet your doggy?" She asked, holding her hand right above Derek.

I laughed, I knew he would get a kick out of this, "Umm, I'm sorry kid, but he's a wolf not a dog."

Derek shot up and snorted. Glaring exactly where the girl was. I was surprised he could see her right away like that.

"Do you see her?" I whispered low enough so only Derek could hear. He shook his head.

"Really he looks like a black husky" the kid said.

I knew for a fact that there was a BIG difference between wolves and huskies. First of all a wolf was bigger and had more fur. Second they had longer muzzles. And I think they were smarter, and stronger than a husky.

"Ummm, no he's not, but you can pet him I guess." I said to the kid.

Derek glared at me.

"Hey you won't feel it!" I whispered to him.

He snorted and lied down again. The ghost girl pet him and I couldn't help but laugh, Derek growled, telling me to stop.

The ghost laughed and jumped up and down, "He's sooooo soft!" the girl squealed, "I like wolves now two!"

"Werewolves" I corrected, Derek snorted.

She looked at me, eyes wide "He's a werewolf?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to meet a werewolf!" she squealed again.

She waved her hand in front of Derek's face and smiled saying, "hi, I can't believe I get to meet a real werewolf!"

It was like she thought werewolves were some big TV star, maybe she's obsessed with twilight.

"Well thanks for letting me pet your werewolf friend, bu-bye!" The girl said, than she disappeared.

I stared at the space she departed from for a second.

"Well I think that's all I can take for tonight" I said standing up. Derek sat up and looked at me. His eyes said what he couldn't 'thank you for being here again.'

"Your welcome" I said.

Derek smiled and lay down.

"Hey do you want me to get you when we get up?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Want me to close the door?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Okay, well see you in a couple hours" I said than exited his room, closing the door quietly behind me. Than I walked over to my room and climbed into bed.

* * *

**A/N- So I'm working on another story, its not a fanfiction so it might be a while before I update again, but since the weird part is coming up this will be the first to get updated promise :)**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for spelling/grammar, pleases please please please please please please review :-)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was such a pain to wake up at 2:45 a.m. Andrew had knocked hard on my door and practically screamed inside for me to wake up, I did immediatly though, not wanting to be a pain about leaving. Probably like Tori was going to be. I went to the bathroom first and brushed out my, _still_, icky black hair. As much as I was thinking that it would come out... It didn't, I guess just because to dumb werewolves can smell the die dosen't mean that it will be any easier to wash out.

After that I went straight to Derek's room and knocked, it sounded like he was still out cold since it was completley silent in there, but I wouldnt know. I said I was coming in than opened the door, sure enough Derek was still knocked out on the bed. I walked over to him and shook him a little.

"Hey, wake up." I said.

He growled a little bit, than shifted so he was facing the other way.

"Derek, we need to be ready down stairs, its" -I glanced at my watch- "2:50, 10 minutes till we need to be in the car."

Derek growled again, but he sat up and yawned. I tried not to stare at his sharp teeth, but failed miserably. Luckily I glanced away before he saw me starring.

"Come on" I said turning toward the door and starting to go out into the hallway. I heard him jump off the bed and his nails clicking on the wood floor.

I glanced back and he was wincing when he made so much noise. Than he must have shifted his wait or something because the clicking stoped.

I walked out into the hallway, glancing around. I don't know why, maybe I was just feeling the nervouses that Derek was probably feeling right now. When it was compleatley clear and I could hear everyone downstairs I ran down there. Derek was behind me the entire time.

Downstairs everyone was dressed in black but the people who were trying to lure the Edison Group, who were wearing bright colors. I wondered how that would work since Derek was pure black. I went over to where Tori and everyone who was going straight to the factory were. Derek froze in the middle of the two groups, luckily for him the only people who were watching him were Simon and I. He looked at me and I smiled a bit than he walked over to Simon hezitantly. When Simon gave him a hey Derek seemed to calm down a little. Tori tapped me on the shoulder, I glanced back at her. She wore black skinny jeans, a black sweater than was tight on her and she was 'accesorising' with a coal black neckalace. I was giving her some crap about that in my head such as 'why does she allways have have to look perfect? She can be such a snob'. And I really hated myself for saying that stuff, if I wanted to be as selfless as Liz wasI would need to stop saying stuff like that, even in my head. So I just smiled and followed her outside to the car.

No one talked in the car but Ciara, who was explaning what the abandon factory was like. I listened for the most part, but when I heard that I would team up with Jason (a vampire). I dazed out, starring out the window into the dead silent night. I couldnt stop my mind from shifting back to Derek. _How was he? Was he okay? Would he be okay?_ I knew that he would make it back okay (or so strongly hoped that he would I was tricking myself into thinking he could make it back). So I didnt dwell on that topic for to long. Insted I thought about what would happen after this, if we would back it out okay, and if we did what would we do. Where would we go. Would we go home just like nothing happened? Because I knew I could never just go back home and pretend that nothing ever happened. I was in love with Derek and it would be hard to have to say goodbye to him. I was use to waking up in the morning than seeing him a couple minutes later. I sighed.

"Chloe? Chloe are you listening?" Ciara asked, I blinked and focused on what was going on, the entire car was starring at me and I noticed we had stopped.

"Umm, no, sorry I'm still a little tired and I dazed out for a second, what were you saying?" I asked innocently.

"That you and Jason were going to the West side of the factory were the others are going to bring the Edison Group." She said.

"Oh- okay, again sorry for dazing out."

"It's okay, it is early." She said, than opened the door. Everyone copied so I opened mine and go out. I could see the factory a couple blocks away, there was no smoke coming out of it and even here I could feel an eerie deadness to the large empty factory. I shiver went down my spine and I started to walk with the group toward the large empty building.

I had dazed out again on the walk, still thinking about what was going to happen after this, I was suprised when I saw that Jason and I were already in a hiding spot, wating for the first sign of the Edison Group and Simon, Kit and Derek. That was when I remebered the fight that we were about to go through. I was scared again. I didnt want to fight it was just a stupid idea, I couldnt fight that well. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped, Jason was sitting by my side, one eyebrow raised in mock confussion.

"What is it Chloe?" He asked.

"Nothing, just tired still." I said.

"Really?"

"Okay no, I guess I'm just a little afraid of this fight that we have to do, I don't want anybody to get hurt and no doubt someone will. And how am I really suppose to help with fighting, I can't fight at all..." I paused "okay I'm rambling, but arnt you a little scared about this?" I asked, hoping he wasnt, that he could reassure me that everything was going to be okay like Simon and Derek allways do.

"Well, the truth is, I don't know if I'm scared or not, I really don't know whats going to happen either. I don't know if that makes you any less afraid or not. If its worse I'm sorry." Jason said.

I gulped, "I'll be okay." I said.

"You sure?"I heard someone ask, but it wasnt Jason.

I looked to the other side and Liz was sitting there. I yelped.

"What? Sorry was I to quiet at coming in?" She asked.

I nodded "A little, but thats okay." I said.

"Who are you talking to Chloe?" Jason asked.

"Liz." I said without turning.

"Its so nice to see you again." I said.

"Yeah, but I come with a warning, the guys are a couple blocks away and the Edison Group is right behind them." Liz said.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Jason asked.

I turned then, "The guys are a couple blocks away, the Edison Group is right behind them, meaning it wont be long till their here." I told him.

"Oh." He said, tensing and looking toward the big open door.

"Well I wish I could ask what you've been doing lately, but with the Edison Group that close I dont think I can." I said.

Liz laughed than soluted me, "I am your servant for the night, whatever you say I will do." She said, puffing out her chest. Than exhaling in a laugh that was contagious.

I laughed too, "Wow Liz nice, well for first, tell me where they are now." I asked.

"Okay." Liz disappered, I only had to wait a second before she reappered.

"They are within 100 feet." She said, face pale.

I spun to face Jason, "with in 100 feet!" I said.

Jason swore than stood, "everyone ready!" He whispered loudly.

I pulled myself up on the crate that we were hidding behind just enough to see where everyone was... Since they were standing. Than they all bolted down when we heard a pound from the door. I dropped down and watched. Heart thundering. I gulped and the door swung open.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry I took so long, especially with my cliff hanger in the last chapter, well I don't really think this will have much of a diffrent ending so LOL, but please read. Oh and I got internet for good now YAY, and I have a room with my own computer that is just for typing. But ummm, please tell me what you think of this chapter when your done.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Darkest Powers, but I did make my own mix CD for it :-P**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The first person I looked for in that flood of Edison Group people and our people was Derek, of course. It wasn't too hard to find him since he was a wolf.... And he ran straight to me. I bolted up and ran around the crate to a darker spot of the huge open factory. The Edison Group took action quick, next thing I know the entire place is a swirling fight of magic and I can see fists swinging. Half demon's powers flying all over the place. When I see Rae running toward Simon I jump out of my hiding place and wave her over behind Jason, who must have been trying to help me. She ran over quick and plopped down next to me on the ground. I was hiding behind a metal box with at least 6 wooden crates on top. Derek was sitting half behind the crate half not, watching what was going on.

"Chloe, thank god!" Rae whispered as she sat down next to me and hugged me.

I pulled out of the hug fast and looked at her, "why did you tell on us Rae?" I asked.

"Chloe now is not the time. We're kind of in the middle of a fight here." She said.

"Right, but you are going to tell me." I said. She nodded in agreement, than I turned to Derek.

He was looking at me, till I met his gaze than his eyes flicked back to where the fight was.

"What's going on Derek?" I asked him.

He growled I was guessing it was the same response that I Rae just said to me, 'not now'. But I wanted to know right now!

"Derek please, what's going on?"

He shook his head than jumped out from behind the crate to the fight.

"Derek wait!" I shouted, poking out from behind my hiding spot. When I saw he was trying to fight another werewolf I pulled back and tried to summon any ghosts in the area.

"Chloe?" Rae broke my concentration.

"What Rae, I need to contact any ghosts." I said, trying not to sound mean.

"Should I go help?" she asked. I opened my eyes and looked at her; she looked like she was scared.

"It would help" I whispered naively.

"Okay" She crawled to the other edge and snapped her fingers, fire consumed her entire hand and I nearly jumped out of the spot.

She smiled back at me, than jumped out and threw the fire.

I laughed thinking we could actually win this, than concentrated again. Letting myself imagine calling out to all the ghosts within five-block vicinity, a couple came forward and I could feel their presence with me, waiting. I kept trying to pull them all out of limbo…

My mind flashed back to the ghost in Lyle house's basement telling me to stop, than the demi-demon saying I could raise a whole graveyard down the street. But this time I couldn't stop.

I finally pulled out of the trance to see a ton of corpses sitting in front of me. I nearly screamed my head off, but with all the other screaming and banging I don't think anyone heard me. Except Derek, he bolted over to me seeing the millions of zombies he froze. I looked back at them, they almost looked willing, but when I saw the same corpse from that abandon house we stayed out I felt like I would slip out of my skin. But still they looked almost happy to be helping.

"Can you all help with the fighting?" I asked, surprisingly I didn't stutter.

There was a weird 'ga-ga-ga-ga' sound from the group and a couple had their heads almost nodding. I smiled and stood, feeling more confidence, especially since I had a demi-demon standing next to me. Derek smiled and headed back to the fight. I jumped out and told the army to go. The next thing I knew there was a flood of corpses coming out from behind the crates. I laughed a bit than the feeling of fear started to bubble up, how would I release all of these?! However long it took I would, it would mean more time with Derek right?

It was weird, I watched the corpses get blasted to bits by magic and fire and stuff, than their ghost would leave. No one has been hurt yet not even me luckily, probably because Derek was protecting me, and I was protecting him too. But watching some of the Edison Group go down reminded me of something that was hanging over me for weeks. _Where was Aunt Lauren?_

* * *

Couple hours later, or at least that's what it feels like. No one extremely important to me has been harmed but we had a couple people hanging outside hiding while someone tended to their wounds. I could tell that Simon was hurt a little though; he was hanging one of his arms while the other was going crazy with magic and blocking people. Was his arm broken, I didn't know? My army of the undead had almost been destroyed, only about 20 corpses remained. But those were the best and the Edison Group was down to Tori's mom, Dr. Davidoff, and a couple people from when we had escaped such as Mike, who (yes) had his evil gun again. He was trying to fire at Derek but he was too quick, than Derek would lunge and try to knock him down. But neither were having much luck. I was by Andrew and Ciara, instructing those 20 dead bodies and trying to pull more ghosts out every time I could. Of all these people Tori's mom was the worst, she had friggin changed the race of supernatural that one person was on out team. This meant he had to go back to where the wounded were.

I was a little scared to think what else Tori's mom could do. And no doubt if she got her hands on Tori she would _really_ mess her up.

After I got too tired to try to pull in ghosts I reverted back to just helping the corpses, only 15 left. Derek was still running around but when I caught his eyes I could tell he was tired, but still every time I _saw _those eyes it would give me more energy to protect him too.

Down to 5 corpses, Simon, Derek, Tori, Andrew and I. and Tori's mom. We were trying to talk this out now, Derek standing next to… Or more in front of me growling. Simon on the other side with his hands raised, ready to cast a spell. Andrew was doing the talking, Tori was on the other side of Derek and she was watching her mom closely. The 5 corpses waiting behind me for command

"Now we would like to negotiate this." Andrew said.

"Sounds good to me" said.

"We want to say that there is no reason for you to try to kill the kids." Andrew said.

"Now why would we do that?" responded, trying to sound like he knew more than we did… Which he probably did but it was obvious he was trying to sound like that.

"I really don't know, but we know you will either try to fix them or kill them if they can't… And we know what you will do with Derek." Andrew said.

My heart skipped a beat and I looked down at him, his soft growl didn't abate at all.

"Derek brought it on himself, but we will try to help him before any abnormal actions are taken." Dr. Davidoff said.

"You won't touch him." I yelled "None of us!" Simon and I said, Derek's growl growing to a snarl at the same time.

"What makes you think that?!" Tori's mom yelled hands rising, I could see her mouthing a spell.

"Now Diane, there is no reason for that spell." said holding out his hand to stop Tori's mom.

'Diane' didn't stop the spell instead she just rose her voice; it was just a bunch of weird words mashed together.

"I don't understand why you would try to kill these kids, yes they are stronger than normal but what about their lives, you can't just murder them!" Andrew said.

"They will keep getting stronger, that is the problem. We have no idea if they will go out of hand, and as you have observed Chloe's powers are already way more developed than a normal necromancer at the age of 15." said.

My face started to burn and Derek snarled again.

"She can control her powers perfectly." Andrew said, "She has been practicing with other necromancers and has proven that she can control her powers amazingly."

I tried not to show the doubt on my face, yes I have been training like crazy but I completely lost control a couple hours ago. When I was just trying to get those ghosts to come, instead I got a whole army of undead.

"Still, it would be a lot better if she has a real trainer for her specific powers." Dr. Davidoff said.

_Wait _specific,_ What was that supposed to mean weren't my powers the same as most necromancers? Yes a little stronger than normal but what was different about mine?_

"She is doing perfectly fine." Andrew said.

I looked back down at Derek, still in the same position as before. I gulped; I didn't want to be in the middle of this.

"What about Derek? He shouldn't be able to Change from human to wolf and back yet. And Tori, she has to much power and has no problem with casting spells, she is to young to be able to cast without an incantation." Dr. Davidoff said.

Tori tensed but never took her gaze off her mother's. I looked at Diane. Her hands were spread out in front of her now; mouth forming words to a spell still. I studied were her eyes were pointed, the angle of her arms, where was she aiming the spell? Because it sure as hell wasn't on Andrew or I. Maybe Tori, or Derek. Oh, hell no, not Derek.

As Andrew and fought about that I tried to get Derek to move out of his spot but he was plastered to the ground, his gaze glued to Tori's mom, seeing her as the biggest threat and I agreed with him. But now that I look closer I can see that Diane's arms are pointed _straight_ at Derek.

"… Give it up Andrew!" Dr. Davidoff yelled, and he threw a crate with his powers. Smacking Andrew in the face with a loud pop that made me wince. His unconscious body fell to the ground and it went nuts. Tori and Simon sent so many spells at , but he kept blocking himself with crates.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for me though. I turned to see my army waiting for my command. Than looked at Derek and Diane, I saw a black and red orb shot from Diane's fingers, heading straight for Derek. I screamed for him to move, but nothing came out of my throat. He didn't even notice the orb till it was an inch in front of his face, and when it hit and he flew back to the wall _way_ behind us the slow motion stopped, and everything was swirling around me. I motioned my army forward and ran straight over to where Derek was shaking violently on the floor. Whining.

"Derek?!" I yelled as I fell down next to him. He didn't respond his eyes were smashed together tight. I put my hand on his side.

"Derek!" I said, voice at a regular tone. He forced his eyes open and they were blood shot.

"Are you going to be okay?" I whispered. I knew he wasn't now and I wanted… Needed his reassurance that everything was going to be okay, I couldn't believe any one else but him now.

Derek whined and his eyes closed again. He started tremble again and I leaned down and hugged him. "Please Derek, don't go, if your dying I swear…"

There was a soft whimper escaping his throat. I gulped; he wouldn't stop shaking, like he was having a seizure or something.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a large black crate fly at us, I shifted quick screaming no. But the wooden crate bounced off some kind of shield and hit the floor, braking into a million little pieces. I looked and saw Simon holding one hand out, keeping the shield supported while his other hand was using a smaller one to protect himself from flying debris from Tori's tornado which was whipping around the entire place. I could no longer see any of my army of undead. Which was probably for the better. I looked back down at Derek, something about him was different but I couldn't tell what it was. But something just didn't feel right about him…

* * *

~ "No longer the lost, No longer the same. And I can see you starting to break; I'll keep you alive, If you show me the way. Forever- and ever. The scars will remain; I'm falling apart. Leave me here forever in the dark" ~

~ Breaking Benjamin- Give me a sign

* * *

**A/N- What do you think?!?!?!?!??! LOL soooo, its going to be completley weird in the next chapter :-) Oh and I love that song, Give Me A Sign, I just got that CD on itunes last night and it rocks so hard. But as usual Sorry for spelling/grammar, thanks so much for reading, and please please please please please review! THX.... _OH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH DEREK!! I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!! PLEASE_, lol i typed in all caps for the people who don't read author notes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Should have brought that hard-drive :-( oops. LOL I'm at my Dad's and I forgot my hard drive BIGGGGG NO NO!!! Lol Well I sent it through email to myself so I'm good, lol. Still no telling of what happened to Derek in this chapter but there are hints at it... Oh and Dr. Davidoff's name wasn't showing up on the last chapter so to clear that up it was there, fan fiction just deleted it for some reason :-( sorry for any confusion...  
**

**  
Disclaimer- I do not own Darkest Powers**  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

_(Previously... I looked back down at Derek, something about him was different but I couldn't tell what it was. But something just wasn't right about him...)_

**CPOV- (2 months after defeating the Edison Group)**

I stared up at my ceiling longingly, the pictures pined up on it told many stories in stills. Simon's sketches from the comic book we never finished. A couple pictures that I had no idea how Andrew got while we were in the safe house. A couple pictures of a black dog that I loved. So to explain, my ceiling above my bed is completely covered with pictures.  
I sat up in my bed, wet hair leaving damp spots on my pillow. I stretched and blinked hard around my room. White walls, blue bedding, a couple blue walls. Than all the crap I always have like a T.V and a computer.  
According to my clock it was only 7 A.M, still 5 hours before I would go over to Simon and Kit's house. I sighed and stood up, knees cracking as I did so. I have been staring at my ceiling since around 5 since I couldn't fall asleep after I woke up from yet another nightmare about Derek.  
Most of my nightmares are from the fight with the Edison Group nearly two months ago, others are just of what could happen to him. I hated what happened to him, I wish I could reverse it but no one knows how right now. That's why I go over to their house at least 3 times a month now. Rae sometimes visits but even she visits more than Tori, its like Tori doesn't even give a crap about what happened to Derek. How could you not? Even if you werewolf exactly best friends while we were on the run.  
I went to my closet and grabbed the bag I made last night out. It held normal things such as pajamas, tooth brush, a book, and my i pod and phone. Other than those normal objects for a sleepover there were things I used to spend time with Derek, than there were also video games I had picked up for Simon's birthday. I felt bad that I had missed it so I bought him 3 Xbox360 video games. That one he played at the safe-house- Call Of Duty Modern Warfare2, another war game- Army of 2, and Assassin's Creed 2. I planned to play those with him after Derek fell asleep. I got dressed and ready after I put a couple other things in there. Than called Rae and made sure she was coming too, we were planning to have some big party for no reason. Rae was calling it off for a late birthday party for Simon.  
"Yes, I am still coming Chloe." Rae's voice rang across the line, irritated.  
"Sorry, I just don't know if you had changed your mind or not." I replied, trying to calm her down a little.  
"Yeah, you're not going to spend the entire time with Derek again are you?" Rae asked, still sounding a little mad.  
"Yeah some time, why?"  
"Because we want to talk to you too!" Rae said laughing.  
"Oh sorry."  
"It's okay, I understand." She said.

I laughed.

"Well I got to finish packing if you don't mind, so bye." Rae said.

"Bye" I said.

She hung up and I grabbed my backpack of stuff than went upstairs.

Up there my Dad had donuts on the counter and he was eating one, which was weird because… One- he is never home on the weekend, two- he hates donuts. I took a cyclops from the box and went to sit next to him at the table.

"Hey Dad, what's with the donuts, and why you home?" I asked him after taking a bite out of the sweet donut.

He was quiet while he ate a piece of a glazed donut, "Well I would think you would like me home for once?" He said.

I held my hands up, "No of course, but I kind of have plans for this weekend." I said sadly.

"Oh, well what are you doing?" He asked.

I took another bite out of my donut than "Going over for a party at Simon's house." I said.

"Oh, well aren't you going to be back later?"

"No it's a sleep over, Rae and maybe Tori will be there too." I said.

"Oh, that's okay Hun, I'll just have to spend time with you some other weekend." He said, standing and rubbing my head.

I finished my donut than watched TV till around 10 than went on the computer since I probably wouldn't get to it at Simon's. I went to my normal sites than checked my email, there was a message from Tori.

Hey Chloe, I won't be at that party this weekend, to busy.

-Tori

Why? Ugh, she can be such a pain sometimes, oh well what ever Rae will still be there. I went to facebook and talked to a couple of my friends for a while till 11:30. Than I grabbed a small snack and waited in front of the TV till I saw Kit's car pull up and honk.

I stood and ran to the door, "bye dad," I yelled back as I opened the door and ran out.

* * *

**A/N-** **Still no telling of what happened to Derek in this chapter but there are hints at it.**** Sorry that its short but hey its another chapter to say whats happening right now like the first chapter on here. But anyway I still want to know what you guys think happened to Derek. but anyway sorry for spelling/grammar, thanks so much for reading, please review!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Again sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been working on two other stories that are my own. Either that or playing video games or watching my favorite TV show. I'll try to start working on these stories again but until I get more into the story they're probably going to suck. Sorry

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Darkest Powers Series by Kelley Armstrong, I do own the stories the Beast of Washington High, and Spirit Shifter though LOL**

* * *

Chapter 8

Opening the door to Kit's van I hopped in, giving the smiling Rae a grin. Simon turned in the front seat and clapped his hands. I raised one eyebrow confused, wondering why he would be clapping his hands like that.

"What?" I asked him.

He flashed a smile "Just glad you're coming" He said, than turned to face the front again.

I turned to Rae and shook my head; she laughed.

"Nice to see you again Chloe" Kit said from the front seat.

"Likewise" I said a scolding myself in my head for using such a weird word.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Both Simon and Kit asked at the same time.

Rae and I laughed, "Not much" I said. "My Dad finally finished my room with a lot of help from Lauren."

Lauren was a poltergeist, like what Liz is. She lives in our house and when I met her she seemed nice, since than she hasn't done anything but help us with stuff. But Dad thinks that I was the one working so hard on his office and my room.

"Well that's good." Kit said.

"Crap, I should have gone in and got you, than I could have seen your room" Simon said.

I laughed than turned to watch my house disappear into the thick woods that surrounded it. Somewhere in those woods was a nice little lake that my friends and I found well exploring.

I felt something heavy dropped on my laugh and I let out a quick puff of air. I heard Rae's laugh and I looked at her, she had dropped her bag onto my lap.

"What's in here?" I said.

"A bunch of crap, look in there!" She said, bouncing.

I laughed thinking she was acting _really_ weird, but I did as she asked and unzipped the bag.

Something small and furry rolled out of the bag and I jumped. It was a hamster… Why did she have a hamster in her bag? Wouldn't it kill it to shove it in there with a bunch of stuff? Than I noticed that there was a little hamster ball with food in the bag, the top had fallen off.

"Ugh, bad Sammy! Get back in your ball!" Rae scolded and pushed the little critter back into the ball.

I laughed but it sounded strained, even to me.

"Why do you have your pet hamster in your bag?" I asked her.

"Because I wanted to show you guys, he's cute isn't he?" She asked sheepishly, holding up Sammy's ball with him in it.

"Yes, but ever since that one episode of _'Invader Zim'_ I can't look at those things the same anymore" I said with a laugh.

"Duh!" Both Simon and Rae said.

I smiled and laughed the rest of the car responding the same to my lame comment.

Once we were at Simon's and Kit's house the usual set of mixed emotions ran through me when I slammed the car door shut behind me. The bitter wind blew at me, bringing the scent of the frozen pond and woods at the end of the street with it. I brushed my hair out my face as we opened the door.

Inside it smelt like someone had recently baked a cake. Which I'm sure they did for the small, late, party for Simon. I glanced around the warm room- a nice change from the sub-zero temperature outside –seeing that not much had changed since my last visit. The only thing that was strange was that Derek wasn't in the room. Maybe he was downstairs.

The first thing Rae did when she got in was pull out a unassembled hamster cage and start to set it up at a table in the corner that already held a bright green lizard. Kit hung his keys on a key holder and threw his coat onto the coach than disappeared into the kitchen.

Simon laughed, "He's been working on that dinner for hours." He said.

I laughed than said, "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Simon said, looking at me mysteriously. This only made me laugh harder.

Simon flashed me a grin than sat on top of his dad's coat on the couch, patting the spot next to him.

"Sit down; I'm sure I can find something to watch." He said.

I hesitated for a second, than sat down next to him. Hoping that Derek would show up soon.

* * *

**A/N- LOL still no show of Derek yet! Ha, next chapter for sure I promise, sorry for being so short but I can't focus on these stories at the moment. I keep thinking of my own stories. I actually have a couple teachers reading them and they say the love my stories. And my friends always say that my stories are better than **_**this**_** series (I object) but I want to work on my real ones so until the first book (Spirit Shifter) is done I won't be updating soon Sorry.**

**But usual- Sorry for spelling/grammar and please please please REVIEW!!! THX for reading and if you review enough I'll put up another chapter ASAP instead of like a month later **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-**** YAY lol, I'm not promising quick updating but I think this story might be coming to a close soon… Just a warning lol.**

**OMG GUESS WHAT!!!!**

**REVEALATION TIME!!!! **

**That's right I finally got to the part where you find out what happened to Derek… In fact pretty much this entire chapter is about him… First Simon & Chloe have to find him though LOL**

**Okay hope you enjoy X-D**

**Disclaimer****: (Derek & Chloe are hanging out at a park when a few of **_**my **_**characters come up)**

**Derek- Chloe, I wanted to tell you something…**

**(Chloe looks at Derek) Chloe- what's up?**

**Derek- I…**

**Ethan- Hey! Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before**

**Derek- (gives Ethan a confused look) who are **_**you**_**?**

**Ethan- my name is Ethan, Werewolf girl8907 is who made me up**

**Derek- Oh, well Kelley Armstrong made Chloe and I up, were from the Darkest Powers Series, which Kelley Armstrong made too.**

**Ethan- (quiet for a second) you mean your not owned by Werewolf Girl8907?**

**Derek & Chloe- no**

**Ethan- GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! (Kicks Chloe & Derek out of the park and into their own world)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After about an hour of talking to Simon and watching Rae fool around with her hamster you can really start to feel bored. I kept glancing at either the large glass sliding door I could see from where I was sitting or the way down stairs for Derek to come.

"...Chloe? Hello are you listening to me?" I looked back at Simon with a start. I had been thinking about what it would be like if Derek was here right now, like really here not how he is now.

"Oh sorry I'm really tired I was up late last night. I must have dazed out." I gave him a smile.

"It's ok." Simon said, returning the smile.

"So what were you saying?" I asked, hoping he would say 'nothing'. But of course he didn't.

"That I think that you and I could..."

"Simon! Have you seen Derek around? I haven't seen him all day!" Kit cut off Simon and I blew a large breath. I knew what Simon was about to say and I was still in love with Derek so I really didn't want to explain through that with Simon.

"He was sleeping down stairs before we left!" Simon yelled back after rolling his eyes.

"Can you go make sure he's still down there?" Kit said, coming into the room.

Simon sighed and stood, "yeah I will."

"Thank you." Kit said, than he returned to the kitchen to work on whatever it was he was making.

Simon started towards the stairs to the basement and I bounced up to follow him.

He gave me a smile when I rounded the corner where he was going down. I returned it just not as enthusiastically.

Down stairs Simon started hollering for Derek. I closed the door behind me and glanced around. The basement was finished; it looked like a normal house except for the small windows.

"Derek! Where are you!" Simon yelled, he sounded angry and impatient.

I felt a little mad that Simon was being mean to Derek, so what if he wasn't showing up. You still had to take in to consideration what happened to him. It was horrible and cruel and sad what Tori's mom did to him. Why do I think that?

I heard Derek running to us on the tiled floor, he turned the corner.

I thought that because Tori's mom turned him into a dog.

We went back upstairs; Derek walked right at my side. He was rubbing against me, which I knew meant he wanted me to give him attention. Rae didn't want me to just fool around with him this time though, I had to talk to the others too.

"Oh good you found him." Kit said, as all three of us appeared back upstairs.

Rae was now sprawled out across the coach with her hamster on her stomach. Derek must have seen the hamster right away because he started barking at Rae.

She fell off the couch with a soft thud; the hamster had jumped onto the table and ran into its open cage. Spraying little wood chips all over the place.

Derek didn't stop barking and growling till I yanked on his chain collar. Than he stopped with a whine and sat down looking up at me and smiling... Well as much as a dog could smile.

Maybe I should go into a deeper explanation of what Derek is like now. First, - obviously -he's a dog. Second, -big thing here -he is literally a dog, as in he doesn't think like a human. It isn't like how he was when he was a wolf this was a full-blown human to animal change way of thinking and all. Third, he doesn't remember anything besides who Kit, Simon and I are. Even then he still doesn't think of us like he would when he was human.

I sighed and pulled him over to a chair, I sat down and pet him. Scratching him on the white spot on his chest, rubbing his back. My stomach still twisted from seeing him like this but I didn't want to upset him.

I didn't care what the supernatural researcher said- yes that exists! - I think that human Derek is in there somewhere watching everything that dog Derek is doing. So I gave him all the attention I could when I was around telling the human Derek that I still knew it was him in there and that I missed him horribly.

I looked back up at where Rae had fell. Simon was now talking with her, making her laugh and smile. I was used to that now, they just left me alone with Derek when I was with him. They knew I wanted to keep him company.

I can't even imagine what it's like for Derek in there; he must feel so embarrassed for what the dog was doing. The dog got into trouble all the time, taking off when left alone outside, breaking things, scare the neighbors by charging at them and barking... The real Derek would never want to get in trouble for that stuff. Sometimes I think that Simon and Kit completely forget that Derek is there suffering through it all. The way I see them yell at him sometimes, and than the way that Derek reacts to it is what makes me think he still has a sliver of control over himself.

I also think that with how much I hang out with Derek now, that even the dog part likes to be around me. He acts so loving around me, rubbing against me for a hug, licking me all the time, sleeping on my lap. He doesn't act that way around Kit and Simon at all.

Whenever he slept on my lap I got huge butterflies, I think that when he's sleeping real Derek has more control. I love him and sometimes I think he loves me too. Which only makes me feel even better.

No matter what though I always feel so bad for him. I want to get Derek out of the dog. I want him back, I want to hear his voice, see his face, and feel safe again... He always protected me like I was royalty. I loved that so much! No guy had ever acted that way around me, not even friends, not even the way my Dad took care of me felt as safe and comforting as it did when Derek was still around.

I wanted him back... bad enough that I dreamt about it every night.

* * *

**A/N- I WARNED YOU I WAS WEIRD!!!! Lol, besides the obvious… What do you think?**

**Oh I want to say that Ethan in my disclaimer **_**is**_** my own character from my book that I'm writing, I don't know what was wrong with him there but that is TOTALLY not his normal personality… Just sayin'….**

**So normal… Sorry for spelling/grammar, thanks for reading, & ****PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!**** :-P**


End file.
